A certain class of pump and compressor inlet flow stabilizing devices includes an inlet tip bleed slot located near the impeller blade leading edge that pulls off some of the flow and then re-injects it upstream of the inlet. U.S. Pat. No. 6,699,008, “FLOW STABILIZATION DEVICE” to Japikse, and U.S. Pat. No. 7,025,557, “SECONDARY FLOW CONTROL SYSTEM” to Japikse et al. are examples of this type of device. The current art uses the stabilizing devices with impeller blade inlets or inducers that are designed with a standard design approach. The current approach does not take into account the impact of the re-injected bleed flow on the inlet incidence angles and inlet diffusion of the impeller.